Multimeric proteins (i.e. proteins comprising multiple polypeptide chains) are a biologically and commercially important class of proteins. Antibodies for example are multimeric proteins which are used to treat a wide range of disease conditions. However in view of their complexity, multimeric proteins frequently represent significant manufacturing challenges.
Redox proteins are also a commercially important class of proteins with applications in a variety of different industries including the pharmaceutical, personal care and food industry. For example, the redox protein thioredoxin may be used in the manufacture of personal care products (Japanese Patent Applications JP9012471A2, JP103743A2, JP1129785A2), pharmaceutical compositions/products (Aota et al. (1996) J. Cardiov. Pharmacol. (1996) 27: 727–732) as well as to reduce protein allergens present in food products such as milk (del Val et al. (1999) J. Allerg. Vlin. Immunol. 103: 690–697) and wheat (Buchanan et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94: 5372–5377).
However, there is a need in the art to further improve the methods for the recombinant expression of multimeric proteins, including redox proteins and immunoglobulins. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.